The Dummy Incident
by pinkyroo
Summary: Proof why you should never be near babies with dummies.. It might not be a pleasant experience. - ONE-SHOT! -


I don't own Harry Potter! All belongs to J.K Rowling, the amazing author who created the Harry Potter world.

I got this idea from the movie The Pacifier, and the fanfic here reminds me a little of it. There might be a few mistakes, but hopefully I'll have improved. (:

---

Today, there were some unusual, mysterious, gloomy clouds that were taking over the sun. With the last bit of the sun's shine, it revealed a clean, magical village that was called Godric's Hollow.

In Godric's Hollow, there were 2 messy-haired men and a pretty redhead woman outside of their house in Godric's Hollow. Meanwhile...

"Sirius, James! You both better not corrupt my son with your dim-witted pranks!" yelled Lily Potter, the current wife of messy-haired James Potter or as known as Prongs.

As soon as the two men heard this, they obviously cowered in fear. Right now, let's take a look at the characters. The guy standing next to James Potter was James Potter's best friend, Sirius Black or as known as Padfoot. They both do have black hair, but the only difference was James' hair was messier than Sirius'. Both men were tall, with James taller than Sirius.

And, lastly, James' wife. Lily Potter, the famous redhead being well known for her fiery temper. She was shorter than James and Sirius but her temper does certainly makes up her height for it.

"Yes, ma'am!" said James and Sirius in unison if, very quickly.

"If I hear one thing about you doing pranks or doing some dangerous games or – saying some swear words around my son, you'll wish you'll been never born!" said Lily slightly aggressively.

As soon as Lily had said this, she then quickly left to visit her friend for a few hours.

James and Sirius were taken back by the sudden departure of Lily, they both had obviously expected her to give them a long lecture about how dangerous pranks were. With a feeling of relief, they both went inside the house where Harry was currently playing in the lounge room, quietly playing with his stuffy toys and was sucking his dummy.

James and Sirius were watching Harry, the only entertainment that was funny to watch at Godric's Hollow.

While they were both watching Harry who was still playing with his toys, and making noises with his dummy, suddenly Sirius said out of the blue, "Prongs!"

"Yeah, Padfoot?" answered James, not looking at him, but watching Harry instead.

"Well, what does dummies taste like?" asked Sirius with his mouth slightly smirking.

"What?! What kind of stupid question is that?!" shouted James, who turned quickly to stare at Sirius.

"Well, I just wanted to know since Harry has a dummy!" defended an embarrassed yet a smirking Sirius.

"Well, I don't know because I never tried it! Well I might have when I was a baby.." said James thoughtfully. The two then started to bicker on and it went on like this:

"Ew, you sucked on a dummy?!"

"Yeah, I might have!"

"That's really disgusting, Prongs! We were born as Marauders! No Marauders are supposed to suck on dummies!"

"Shut your mouth, Padfoot!" said James with his cheeks getting redder every second.

"Ooooh, Prongs! I just thought of this excellent idea! How about you try Harry's dummy!" suggested Sirius.

_Is it just me or has Sirius gone completely __barmy? _James thought.

But James grinned and said to Sirius,

"Why, yes Padfoot! I shall try Harry's dummy and see what it's actually like! No Marauder in history has ever tried the dummy before..." rambled James with his chest sticking out in pride.

Sirius grinned and went to pick up Harry who was playing with his toys for a while. When Sirius was holding Harry next to James, Harry stared curiously at James with his clear, emerald eyes. In James' point of view, Harry was thinking of something.

With his mind made up after, he took out his dummy and inserted it to James' mouth. Both men were stunned, with James being stunned the most. Sirius was gaping like a fish at James but then started to roar with laughter with the sight of James' face with a dummy. He looked... Well, quite frankly, just plain dumb but quite funny in Sirius's opinion.

Meanwhile, Harry's expression to being thoughtful changed very quickly to a toothy grin. He was very proud of himself for putting the dummy in his dad.

James was still stuck with the dummy in his mouth, but his face had gone beet red after the dummy incident. He put Harry on the squishy sofa quickly, then next thing he did was, he took out the dummy and threw it on the polished floor.

_Now that I have tried the dummy, it has tasted absolutely nauseating. I'll never try it again!_

"So Prongs, what did it taste like?" asked Sirius innocently.

"Do you want to know?"

"Well, of course I do! I really would like know because we never tried dummies before!"

"Do me a favour Padfoot, don't try to taste the dummies. The experience will leave you scarred for life!"

Sirius didn't hear this and went to pick up the dummy and tried it. Once he tried it, Sirius's expression changed to utmost horror and yelled out,

"PRONGS!"

--

Ok, I chose this ending because I couldn't think of anymore, so I just decided to go with this ending. Hope you liked it! (:


End file.
